The Era of Change
by Silent114
Summary: Harry has had enough of letting his life being controlled. He’s braking loose and taking his life into his own hands.
1. The begining

Hello everyone. This is my first story so don't kill me if you don't like it. Please read and review. Give me suggestions on how I can improve it. Thanks.  
  
Summary: Harry has had enough of letting his life being controlled. He's braking loose and taking his life into his own hands.  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or any of its characters. If I did I would be doing better things than this.  
  
If you were a local resident Little Whinging, you might occasionally see a skinny boy looking out his window with a face that practically screamed for help. This may seem a little strange, but you have constantly been hearing of how crazy that Harry Potter boy is. You think nothing of it and just keep walking by. Who really cares if the boy's in depression? It doesn't matter to you as long as he keeps away from your family. I mean what can one boy do that could affect the world? How so very wrong you are.  
  
Fifteen years ago, the most powerful dark lord the wizarding world has ever known met his supposed demise. The story goes that he was going for his usual nighttime killing spree, and amazingly, miraculously fell when he tried to kill the small baby named Harry Potter after he disposed of the child's parents. The main theory of why he survived was that his mother's sacrifice protected him and caught the dark lord off guard and sent his own Killing Curse right back at him. Ever since that great day, the wizarding world had marked little Harry Potter as their savior. He was more famous than any celebrity or artist and was practically given the title of "God". Poor young Harry however was sent to his mother's sister's house for protection because several of the more powerful wizards thought that Lord Voldemort was still alive and would come after Harry. For eleven years Harry was treated like a freak at his aunt's house for being able to use magic. On his eleventh birthday however, he got a letter from Hogwarts, the most esteemed wizarding school in Europe, and discovered that he was indeed a wizard. For the next four years he was practically living at the school learning about magic and occasionally thwarting the plans of a certain evil wizard. In his fifth year however he was fooled by Voldemort and lured into a trap. There he lost his godfather, the closest thing to a "loving" family he ever had. And so here he is now thinking of how he could have prevented it all from happening. Harry was probably having one of his worst summers ever. He had no chores or cleaning to do and was hardly ever acknowledge by his unloving family. Now this may seem a little unusual to a normal person, but then again, Harry was everything but a normal person. Harry Potter was a wizard, and even by wizarding terms he was considered strange. Harry was in his room wishing he had something to do other than having the ability to think of his godfather which he happened to be thinking about right that moment.  
  
'Sirius' 'How could I have let that happen to you, Sirius? How could I have led you into that trap? If only I had learned Occlumency I could have stopped this from happening. Why? Why? Why couldn't I have been a normal person like everyone else?'  
  
Harry deciding to distract himself from his depressing thoughts left the house to go for a run. Unfortunately, this did nothing to help his thoughts.  
  
'How could I have not seen it coming Sirius. I should have listened to Hermione and not let my "saving people thing" take over.'  
  
His thoughts then changed to a different subject at the thought of Hermione's name.  
  
'Hermione... Ron...'  
  
Another reason for Harry's unhappy summer was that for the second summer in a row he was not receiving any letters from his friends.  
  
'They were probably told not to write to me because of Dumbledore again.'  
  
If possible, Harry's anger at Dumbledore had increased during the two weeks he had been at the Dursley's.  
  
'Why can't that manipulative fool just leave me and my life alone? I am not his weapon to win this war.'  
  
Harry, caught in his thoughts, didn't notice a small boy about eleven years old runnig toward him.  
  
'I just wish that I could just run awa-'  
  
"Ufffff,"  
  
Harry looked down, he had grown a few inches in the two weeks away from school and was now 5' 10", at the boy he had bumped into.  
  
"Sorry about that." Harry said lowering a hand to help to boy up.  
  
It was then that he got a clear look at the boy. The kid was shivering and panting like he was running for miles at top speed.  
  
The boy then looked up with fright in his eyes at Harry, "Please don't hurt me."  
  
Harry confused was about to ask the boy why he would hurt him when he saw a gang of boys his age running toward the small kid. Harry, recognizing it as Dudley's fat and stupid gang, understood why the kid was running.  
  
"Don't worry kid. I'll take care of them."  
  
The boy, confused, looked up at Harry, but all Harry did was smile in a cunning way that said, 'Watch this.'  
  
Harry then approached the gang and said, "Hey Dudley picking on kids half your weight again."  
  
The crowd of boys stopped and glowered at him. It looked like they were drunk and a bit more aggressive than usual. No wonder the kid was scared. Hell, he would be too if six 300 lbs. kids were running after him.  
  
Dudley, the leader of the gang and Harry's whale sized cousin, walked in front and yelled, "Get out of the way Potter. This is none of your business."  
  
'He must have drained a whole bottle of vodka if he's this brave to me,' thought Harry.  
  
"On the contrary Ickle Dudleykins, it is my business 'cause I make it my business. Besides you don't want to have a tail sticking out of your fat ass again, would you Dudley."  
  
The rest of the gang members all stared at either Harry or Dudley trying to figure out what was going on while slowly Dudley lost all of the color in his face.  
  
"Fine. Be that way you freak. Let's go guys. This arse isn't worth a pounding anyway."  
  
Harry watched them walked away with a sort of grim satisfaction. Remembering who he was protecting, Harry walked back over to the boy to check if he was okay. The boy flinched as Harry came closer almost probably thinking Harry was some type of ferocious demon getting ready for the kill.  
  
"Hey kid don't worry, I'm not gonna hurt you. Anyone being chased by Dudley's fat ass has to be half- decent. You must have made them pretty mad if they were chasing you like that."  
  
The kid raised his head and met Harry's eyes. Harry then noticed that this kid had almost the same eyes as him. The only difference was that while Harry's were a bright green, this boy's were the same bright green but had little brown flecks in them. Harry, deciding to think about that later, smiled. The kid, deciding that Harry wasn't going to bite his head off, began to speak.  
  
"Thank you for helping me. You really didn't have to."  
  
"Nonsense. I'm sure that you would have done the same for me if I was in your situation."  
  
The boy then smiled at Harry.  
  
"My name is Mark Evans."  
  
"My name is Harry Potter."  
  
As Harry shook Mark's hand, he thought something flickered in Mark's eyes but dismissed it as just part of his imagination.  
  
"So what did you do to make Dudley and his group of stumps angry?"  
  
"Nothing really. I was just sitting on a swing when they started yelling that I took their birdie."  
  
'Man', Harry thought, 'Those guys must have really been stoned.'  
  
"I've never seen you around here before Mark. What part of the neighborhood do you live."  
  
Harry, not expecting an answer because kids are told not to tell strangers anything, surprised as Mark said,  
  
"Just up a few blocks from Magnolia Crescent. Maybe you could come to my house sometime so my family can thank you for helping me."  
  
Harry still stunned by the kid's answer didn't even notice as the kid wrote down his address on a peace of parchment and gave it to him.  
  
"Well, thank you again. I have to get home. It's time for me to get to bed. Please remember to visit me sometime. Bye."  
  
And as suddenly the kid gave Harry his address, he started running towards Magnolia Crescent, presumably to his house.  
  
Harry, not knowing exactly what just happened, started to walk back to #4 Privet Drive with the small boy Mark still in his mind. 


	2. The decision

Hello everyone. This is my first story so don't kill me if you don't like it. Please read and review. Give me suggestions on how I can improve it. Thanks.  
  
Summary: Harry has had enough of letting his life being controlled. He's braking loose and taking his life into his own hands.  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or any of its characters. If I did I would be doing better things than this.  
  
Now to get down to business.... "Well, thank you again. I have to get home. It's time for me to get to bed. Please remember to visit me sometime. Bye."  
  
And as suddenly the kid gave Harry his address, he started running towards Magnolia Crescent, presumably to his house.  
  
Harry, not knowing exactly what just happened, started to walk back to #4 Privet Drive with the small boy Mark still in his mind. ________________________________________________________________________ When Harry got home, he was met by three people, none of who were happy. Vernon Dursley, Dudley, and Aunt Petunia were all giving Harry the 'You-are- a-freak-and-we-never-want-to-see-you-again' look which was specially made for him. Harry, guessing that it was because he was bullying Dudley, began to form excuses in his mind on how to get himself out of the upcoming onslaught of yells. When Harry came closer Vernon straightened himself up to his full height (it didn't change too much) and tried to become as intimidating as possible. Tried.  
  
"Your lot came to our house again."  
  
"What?"  
  
"You heard me."  
  
"What did they say?"  
  
"Who do you think you are orderin-"  
  
"I said what did they say?"  
  
Vernon growled, but told Harry the news.  
  
"Your lot said that you had to stay here until August 31st."  
  
"What!!!!!"  
  
Not even waiting for a reprimanding Vernon Dursley to regain his composure from his outburst, Harry dashed into the house, up the stairs, and into his room to write a letter to the Order of the Phoenix to ask why he had to stay there for another two months. But when he got to his room he found that Hedwig was gone, but in her place was a letter. In a flash Harry unfolded the letter and began to read.  
  
Dear Harry,  
  
I know that you want to leave the Dursley's and go to the Burrow or #12 Grimmauld Place, but you must remain here. I know that you will be unhappy, but you must understand the situation. Also as you have probably noticed, you are not receiving any mail. We can't risk any information being intercepted. I hope your summer goes well and please stay out of trouble.  
  
Best wishes,  
Albus Dumbledore  
  
Harry couldn't believe it. He read and reread the letter three times before flopping on his bed and registering the information. Anger swelled up inside of him and he began to curse Dumbledore's name. After a few minutes he started to settle down and think about the letter.  
  
'How can they do this to me? They can't deny me of this information. It is my right if I am the one prophesized to defeat Voldemort.'  
  
Harry roared in frustration and anger. He then to wept.  
  
'Why? Why Sirius? Why? How am I supposed to avenge your death if they still treat me like a child?'  
  
Something then clicked in his head. It was almost as if someone turned on a thousand watt light bulb in a dark cavern.  
  
'If they aren't going to let me do anything with my life, then I'll have to take control of it.'  
  
Harry suddenly felt very tired and began to close his eyes. His last thought was 'This is for you Sirius.'  
  
The next day...  
  
Harry woke up the next day feeling refreshed and energetic. He then remembered what he had promised himself the previous night.  
  
'I must start now before that manipulative bastard can take control again.'  
  
The first thing Harry began doing was practicing Occlumency.  
  
'I will not let myself be fooled again'  
  
Harry with new resolve began training himself. He tried to remember everything he could about what Snape taught him, but he just couldn't do it.  
  
'Ughh. That stupid greasy bastard probably tried to screw me up all along just 'cause he hated my dad.'  
  
Harry, deciding that he was getting no where, started to instead read all of his school books from year 1-5.  
  
Harry after four hours of straight reading takes a break. It was about 2:00 pm and the sun was bright and shining.  
  
'To bad that I can't be out there.'  
  
He stuck his hand into his pocket and felt something. He pulled it out and found that it was Mark Evans's address.  
  
'Maybe I should go visit him. I don't want him to feel that I don't like him. After all, he is the only person that will talk to me without flinching in fright or telling me what to do.'  
  
So without further thought, Harry began to run to Mark's house. While running, Harry got the idea that he should take runs every morning. Wizards rely on their magic to much and get lazy and arrogant, thinking that they are above physical activity.  
  
'That's where they are wrong.'  
  
When Harry reached the address, he turned to look at the house. It was a moderately sized house with a small garden in the front. Its cherry colored shutters and creamy colored walls gave off a very welcoming feeling. Harry starts walking to the door when he hears a voice yell "Harry!"  
  
As Harry turns around, he gets tackled to the ground by a mess of black hair.  
  
"Hey Mark."  
  
"SoHarryhowareyoudoingimfinebutafterlastnigh-,"  
  
"Whoa, little man. Slow down to normal speed."  
  
As Harry pries Mark off of him and gets to his feet he sees a tall muscular man standing behind Mark.  
  
"Hello. You must be Mark's rescuer. My wife and I have much to thank you for."  
  
"Oh, no Mr. Evans. It was nothing."  
  
"Of course it wasn't nothing. Whose knows what might have happened to Mark if you had not been there. I must reward you somehow..."  
  
"Oh, no sir. I don't deserve anything."  
  
"Yes you do. I got it. I'll give you martial arts lessons. I was the champion of Britain at one time and I think that I can show you the ropes. What do you say?"  
  
Harry thought that this must be some type of miracle. He was just thinking of training himself physically.  
  
"Okay. I'll accept your invitation."  
  
"Excellent. How about we start tomorrow at noon and end at 6:00 pm. Does that sound good to you?"  
  
"That's excellent. Thank you sir. I'll see you tomorrow at noon."  
  
With that Harry and Mr. Evans shook hands, and then Harry once again began to run.  
  
Once out of earshot, Mr. Evans said to his son, "He looks just like his father except with his mother's eyes."  
  
And with that Mr. Evans and Mark returned to their home.  
  
After Harry ran two miles, he returned "home." Right as he enters the house he gets met with the pleasant "Where have you been boy," from his beloved uncle.  
  
"I was just exercising."  
  
"Sure you were. Just like last year when you were "listening to the news."  
  
Harry's hands began to shake with anger from hearing his uncle.  
  
"Uncle Vernon, I will ask you this once and only once. Please treat me like a human and not something that doesn't deserve to be on this earth."  
  
"Don't give me that boy. You probably get enough respect from your freak friends you have."  
  
Harry felt as if all the emotion he had was sucked out of him. This was a slap in the face that Harry could not ignore. "VERNON!!! I have tried to be civil with you but your blind sight of what is right and wrong in this world keeps getting in the way. My "freak friends" have abandoned me and I get sent here just so that I don't get broken or in trouble. They are no longer my friends. They are just a bunch of fools who think that they can control my life. Do please uncle just find it somewhere in your heart to not necessarily accept me as a child, but as a human being because no one else does."  
  
With this Harry stomped to his room leaving a speechless Uncle Vernon behind. Some gears began turning in his uncle's head that have never been worked before.  
  
'Maybe I should treat the boy with some respect, I mean he has never been cruel to us. If anything we've been cruel to him. Maybe I should start being a bit nicer to him.'  
  
But then the other side other side of Vernon's mind broke in,  
  
'He has made you pay more for your family. When you should have only raised a family of three, you had to raise a family of four. And why should you take care of him when you were forced into doing it.'  
  
While these two parts of his mind kept going at each other, Uncle Vernon went up to his room to get an early night's rest and hopefully decide on what to do in the morning. 


	3. The Training Begins

Hello everyone. This is my first story so don't kill me if you don't like it. Please read and review. Give me suggestions on how I can improve it. Thanks.  
  
Summary: Harry has had enough of letting his life being controlled. He's braking loose and taking his life into his own hands.  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or any of its characters. If I did I would be doing better things than this.  
  
The Third Chapter: The Training Begins  
  
It began with a regular day at Hogwarts; kids playing, teachers running around to punish the Weasley twins. Harry smelled the sweet smell of the flowers and the aura of magic floating around the great castle. Just as Harry was about to run off to his next class, the doors blew open and Voldemort and his Death Eaters barged in killing anyone in their path. Harry tries to help by reaching for his wand but finds that it isn't there. He looks around thinking that he may have dropped it but sees that bars are surrounding him! He bangs against the bars screaming at his friends for help, but they just keep on running almost as if he wasn't there. He watches in horror and anguish as each of his friends and classmates are murdered. His best friend Ronald Weasley dies protecting Hermione from the unblockable Killing Curse, and the next second Hermione looking at her best friend uses the Killing Curse on herself.  
By now Harry was freely crying. He couldn't do anything as he watched the whole scene play before his eyes. After the dust clears, Voldemort approaches Harry.  
  
"See this Potter. See what has happened because you live. This will all happen unless you hand yourself over to me."  
  
Harry, with bloodshot eyes, looks up into the snakelike face of his parents' murderer.  
  
"No."  
  
"What!"  
  
"NO!!!"  
  
And with that last statement Harry rose to his full height and released all of his power on to this man- no this monster.  
Voldemort, not being ready for this sudden assault of power, was hurled into the opposing wall. And for the first time since his rebirth, Voldemort felt fear.  
  
"I will never join you Voldemort. Not if you kill everyone I know. Not if you destroy everything I love. I will never join you."  
  
And with that, Harry focused all of his remaining energy into ridding himself of this vision and regaining consciousness.  
Harry wakes up panting and sweating like he was after his jog yesterday, except he enjoyed the latter better. Harry walks around and stares out of his window to make sure that he wasn't just in another vision. When he decides that he is not and that it is safe to move, he thinks about the vision he just had. Harry was still shivering from the dream.  
  
'I have to learn Occlumency or I will keep letting Voldemort into my mind. Maybe that's why Dumbledore isn't sending any letters. I have to learn Occlumency!'  
  
Frustrated, Harry decided it was a good time to go for his jog. Harry got dressed into a sweatshirt and some black sweatpants and snuck downstairs into the kitchen so not to wake his family. Harry made himself a quick breakfast, eggs and juice, and began his jog. It was easier for him to run this time around than yesterday.  
  
'Probably because of yesterday's jog,' he said to himself.  
  
As he was running by Magnolia Crescent, he remembered his deal with Mark's dad.  
  
'I have to get stronger both physically and mentally if I am to defeat Voldemort. He will never suspect his enemy to physically attack him. Always keep your enemy off his guard.'  
  
He ran three miles by the time he returned to #4 Privet Drive, and he saw that his Uncle was waiting for him at the foot of the entrance. Harry not knowing exactly what he did wrong cautiously began to walk up to his uncle.  
  
"Bo- Harry."  
  
Harry's full attention was put on Mr. Dursley at that moment for his uncle had never called him by his first name before. It was boy, freak, or the occasional grunt that he was called by in his uncle's house.  
  
"I've been thinking about our little "chat" last night, and I've been thinking it over a great deal few the past few hours. I know that I was never nice to you at any time during your life. And... And I think that it may be time for me to start."  
  
Harry mouth gaping was staring at his uncle like he had two heads. Then for only the second time that summer, he smiled.  
  
"Thank you Uncle Vernon. That was all that I asked of you. Perhaps I should be a little bit nicer to you sometimes also."  
  
It was his uncle's turn to start gaping now. Then like Harry, he smiled. "Welcome to the family Harry."  
  
"It's good to be part of it uncle."  
  
And then for the first time in the world Harry and Uncle Vernon understood and respected each other.  
Uncle Vernon gave a little cough and said,  
  
"Well it's time I get to work. See you soon Harry."  
  
"See you soon uncle."  
  
As his uncle drove away Harry thought that if he and his uncle could get along, maybe there was some hope for this world.  
  
'Nah.'  
  
Harry walked inside the house he now considered his home.  
  
A few hours later. 11:30.  
  
"Well I had better get ready for my lesson."  
  
Harry got dressed into some new clothes and set off for the Evans' house, running at the pace he was this morning.  
  
He once again approached the welcoming house of the Evans'.  
  
'I hope this goes well.'  
  
He knocked on the door and heard several things happen at once. There was a yell of "Who is it?" and the noise of steps running towards the door.  
  
"It's Harry Potter. I have come to take martial arts lessons from Mr. Evans."  
  
The door opened and he was once again tackled by Mark.  
  
"It's nice to see you again Mark."  
  
"HeyHarryguesswhatimgonnawatchyouandmydadworktodayisntthatgonnabefunandthenw ecan- "  
  
"Hold up son. The guy needs to breath."  
  
Mark got off Harry still jumping with excitement to let Harry up. Mr. Evans was once again standing behind Mark with a smile planted on his face.  
  
"Hello Mr. Evans."  
  
"Hello Harry. How about we get started in the back?"  
  
Harry and Mr. Evans walked to the back of the house where there was a sort of outdoor gym set up.  
  
"Ok. The most important thing to begin with in martial arts is to be able to clear your mind. You always want to keep your opponent guessing and not know where your next move is going to be."  
  
Harry thought this sounded a great deal like Occlumency and wondered if it was the same thing.  
  
"Let's start by sitting down in whatever way is most comfortable for you. Go on."  
  
Harry sat down in an Indian style position getting ready to try whatever this man told him.  
  
"Ok, with that done let's start. You first need to be in a calm state of mind. See if you can do that."  
  
Harry tried but kept on getting sidetracked with random thoughts popping in his head.  
  
"I can't do it. Whenever I think I am calm something pops in my head and distracts me."  
  
Harry looked at the ground disappointedly thinking that he may never learn to his full potential just because of this. But Mr. Evans just waved a hand and said,  
  
"Not a problem. Many people have trouble doing it a first time."  
  
But Harry thought to himself, 'But this isn't my first time.'  
  
"Ok let's try this. Close your eyes and just listen to the sounds of nature."  
  
"Ooookkkkk."  
  
"Trust me. It'll work."  
  
Harry, having nothing to lose, closed his eyes and listened. At first Harry thought it wasn't working, but then he started to hear "nature." The birds chirping overhead, the wind whispering into his ear with a gentle touch, the grass full and lively beneath his feet, for one of the first times in his life, Harry felt like he belonged to this world.  
  
"Very good Harry." Harry forgetting that he was still in a lesson jumped in surprise.  
  
"See Harry. You can do it. All you need to do is feel like you are part of this world. Remember that."  
  
'To feel like I'm a part of this world.'  
  
"Ok next let's try to get into that state of mind without having to wait five minutes."  
  
Harry remembering what Mr. Evans said calmed his mind.  
  
'Feel like you belong.'  
  
"Excellent Harry. You're quite a fast learner. Now to the next lesson. Let's see your fighting stance."  
  
Harry watching Dudley practice in the backyard got into a type of boxing stance.  
  
"Ok. Unless you're about 250 lbs. that stance is not going to be any good. Your stance has to be right for your body's height and weight. How about you try this."  
  
Harry watched as Mr. Evans got into a fighting stance and copied him.  
  
"Good. That stance is for fast and quick fighters with good reflexes."  
  
'Wow,' thought Harry, 'this guy can really analyze you. I Hope that I'll be able to do that. It'll be a big advantage in battle.'  
  
"Let's have a little practice round to see where your strengths and weaknesses are."  
  
And without further warning Mr. Evans jumped at Harry with amazing speed. Harry praising his seeker reflexes dodged the assault. But just as he was about to turn around, he felt a sharp pain in his back.  
  
"Aghh"  
  
Harry stumbled forward and without even a seconds pause felt another sharp pain in his right shoulder.  
  
'Damn this guy is fast for a forty year old.'  
  
Harry swiped his arm behind him trying to make contact with Mr. Evans, but Mr. Evans ducked and gave Harry a swift uppercut that knocked Harry back several feet.  
  
"Owwwwww."  
  
"Not bad kid, not bad at all. You have a weak left side and your footwork is all wrong. You're not as bad as the usual batch though. You took a few hard blows before you went down. Usually kids start to cry after I touch them once. Oh and your last weakness is your strength."  
  
"My strength?"  
  
"Yeah. You're as thin as a toothpick. You've got to start working out. Thankfully I have got all of the equipment you need right here in my back yard. Let's see you work on those for the next two hours so we can find out how strong you really are."  
  
Harry to his dismay found that he was a wimp. Mr. Evans even admitted that Mark could come close to his strength.  
  
"Not to worry. We got a few months to put some meat on your bones. Wow. It's already six. You had better start going home, and remember to practice clearing your mind tonight."  
  
"Thank you for the lesson sir."  
  
"Call me John, Harry."  
  
"Well thank you, John. Same time tomorrow."  
  
"Yeah same time tomorrow Harry."  
  
Harry jumps the backyard fence and begins jogging once more.  
  
When he reaches the Dursley's house, he sees some cloaked figures around the house. Harry creeps up behind them and tries to listen in on what they are saying.  
  
"So Harry knows nothing of what's going on right now."  
  
"Nothing at all. Dumbledore thinks it best if we leave him alone for a while to recover from... the incident,"  
  
"But Dumbledore should tell Harry. Remember what happened last year."  
  
Harry recognized this voice as Tonks the Auror's, but keeps silent to see what else they might say.  
  
"Harry should at least know what his friends are up to. I mean their going to get training to protect him and he isn't going to get any. And not only that, but Hermione and Ron started secretly dating. How do you think that Harry would react to this information?"  
  
"Like I said before, Dumbledore thinks it best to keep Harry in the dark this time." "Well I think Dumbledore may be off his rocker about this decision."  
  
And with that, Tonks apparated away.  
  
"Well it's a good time to go. Let's all head back to Headquarters."  
  
Harry stuck his head out just in time to see six figures suddenly disappear.  
  
"We'll see about this."  
  
Harry walked back to his home thinking about all of the new information he had just heard. 


	4. The Home Front

Hey peoples! I got like six reviews! That's awesome (well really not but ill act like it is).  
  
Thank you: Masamune Virusgod Drownin' in my tears Linky2 Melissa Lady S  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or any of its characters. If I did I would be doing better things than this.  
  
Ok now. Let's begin....  
  
Chapter Four: On the Home Front  
  
Tonks was furious at what the others were doing. How could they keep Harry in the dark like this yet again? Wasn't that what got Sirius killed last month in the Department of Mysteries? They kept on saying "You'll understand when you're older Tonks." or "Dumbledore knows what he is doing. Let's just let him do what he wants."  
  
'But none of this makes sense,' she said to herself. 'Why would Dumbledore do this? I mean the only reason why Voldemort attacked Harry was because he wanted to show that he was powerful enough to kill the one who destroyed him fifteen years ago. What other reason could there be? Unless... Maybe Harry had a bigger part in this war than Dumbledore was letting out. Yes. That had to be it. Why else would he try to protect Harry unless he didn't want Harry to explode or something?'  
  
"Hey Tonks. How did the visit with Harry go?"  
  
Tonks was brought out of her trance by Hermione, Harry's bushy-haired friend.  
  
"Oh, it was the same as usual. We went to his house, checked inside to see if anything was wrong, and left."  
  
"Oh...," Hermione looked a little downtrodden at this information but questioned Tonks again.  
  
"Can't you just talk to him? He must get really lonely being with that family of his. He doesn't have anyone to converse with."  
  
Tonks sighed. "Sorry Hermione. Dumbledore's orders. He says that Harry should get over Sirius's death before he starts to talk to people again. And mail can't be sent because they are easily intercepted." All the hope that been in Hermione's eyes had just disappeared after Tonks's last statement.  
  
"Well thanks Tonks. I guess I'll see you later."  
  
"Actually Hermione, could you round up Ron and Ginny and meet me back in the dinning hall in a few minutes."  
  
"Why Tonks? Is anything wrong?"  
  
"No, no Hermione. Everything is alright. We just need to talk to you guys about something."  
  
"Oh... We'll meet you down there in a few minutes then."  
  
"Ok. See you Hermione."  
  
"See you Tonks."  
  
And each went there separate ways to ponder about something or another.  
  
Ron was having a great summer. He had just become the boyfriend of the illustrious Hermione Granger and was the newly declared Quidditch captain of the Gryffindor team. He would have asked Professor McGonagall why Harry didn't get it but decided that he deserved it after winning the Quidditch Cup last year. Things just kept on looking out for Ron this summer, and he was definitely not complaining.  
He was actually worried that Hermione didn't like him in that way, but his Weasley charm must have won her over. He always had the slight suspicion that Harry might have taken "his girl." After all, what lady wouldn't want a man who is not only rich but famous and not all that bad looking?  
  
'Yes,' he thought to himself. 'Things are definitely looking good this summer.'  
  
"Hey Ron."  
  
"Yeah Hermione."  
  
Hermione had just walked into the room where he and Ginny were playing Exploding Snap.  
  
"Tonks and the rest of the Order want to see you, me, and Ginny in the dining hall in an hour."  
  
'Hmmm. Maybe there is more luck coming my way coming my way than I thought."  
  
"Did Tonks say anything about how Harry was doing?" Ron looked over at his sister who had asked the question. Ginny had grown quite pretty in the last year. (A/N: I don't want Ron to sound like a pervert. I just want to say how each of the characters now looks.) She had long gleaming red hair that moved with the smallest breeze. Her body had also grown and now had the stature of a young woman. Though she, in Ron's opinion, was nothing compared to the woman Hermione was developing into. Hermione was no longer the buck toothed nerd who had came to Hogwarts in their first year. Her smile made guys melt at the slightest glance, and she had developed curves in all of the right places.  
  
Hermione's grin faltered. "Tonks said that they didn't see Harry and that they were ordered not to talk to him by Dumbledore."  
  
"I don't know what Dumbledore is thinking by keeping Harry in the dark again. Didn't he see how angry Harry was last year? And now that Sirius... has past on he probably is dealing with too many emotions to count."  
  
"That's what I said, but those are Dumbledore's orders, according to Tonks."  
  
Ron decided that he should get his say in the matter.  
  
"We must let Dumbledore do what he thinks is best. He is the leader after all of the Order after all, and he didn't get that position without some experience and leadership."  
  
Hermione and Ginny just stared at Ron and an eerie silence filled the room. Ron started to squirm a little under his sister's and girlfriends gaze.  
  
Ginny broke the silence with a comment that suited the situation well,  
  
"You suck."  
  
Still holding a face of disgust, Ginny left the room, presumably towards the dining hall.  
  
Hermione deciding to break the new silence said,  
  
"Well we should start to go to the dining hall. Everyone is probably waiting for us and we don't want to be rude."  
  
"You are always the smart one Hermione."  
  
"Well, I aim to please," she said with a sly grin.  
  
And with that they walked hand in hand towards the dining hall.  
  
________________________________________________________________________ "I don't know what's wrong with Ron, Tonks. He's become so self-centered over the past few weeks, and lately I just can't take it. It's like he's become a different person now that Harry's gone. I think that he's starting to think that he's better than Harry. I mean, Harry has beaten him in just about everything, and with Hermione, the Quidditch captain award, and whatever is going on tonight being given to him, I think that he's beginning to think too highly of himself," said a hysteric Ginny to Tonks after she arrived at the dining hall.  
  
"I know Ginny. I know, but we just can't do anything about it right now. We can't worry the Order with Ron's attitude with everything else going on. We will just have to deal with it for the time being."  
  
"I understand, but it's just becoming so unbearable. I just don't know how Hermione takes it, being his girlfriend and all."  
  
"Well, we'll just have to wait and maybe things will get bette-."  
  
Just at that moment Hermione and Ron walked in, still holding hands, and all of the talking stops. Remus Lupin began to speak to Hermione, Ron and Ginny.  
  
"As you know Harry is still at the Dursley's,"  
  
"But why does he have to be there. Why can't he be here with us?" said Hermione, interrupting Remus's speech.  
  
"Well, Dumbledore thinks I best that Harry stay at his Aunt's and Uncle's for a while to recover from Sirius's...," Remus seemed to drift away with an almost glazed look in his eyes.  
  
Out of all of them, possibly other than Harry, Remus had taken Sirius's death the hardest. Sirius was the last living Marauder other than himself, Peter Pettigrew was dead to them, and now that he was dead, Remus had none of his old school friends with him anymore. Remus hadn't eaten for days and was always cooped up in his room crying for his newly departed friend. Everyone had tried to comfort Remus about the incident but he would always shun them aside and asked to be left alone.  
  
Kingsley Shacklebolt decided to take off from where Sirius left off.  
  
"Well, Dumbledore thinks it best for young Harry to recover from the event before he makes contact with his friends again. But back to the present situation. As Harry cannot be here with us, Dumbledore decided to make him some bodyguards when he comes back to school. You all will be his bodyguards."  
  
Hermione and Ginny at once interrupted Kingsley.  
  
"But Harry is the best fighter out of all of us here. Why don't you teach him? After all, he is always the one who befalls danger, not us."  
  
"But by training you, Harry will have a better chance at surviving the dangers that await him."  
  
Hermione and Ginny both fell silent as the last statement was said. Ron on the other hand was practically bouncing out of his chair with anticipation.  
  
'Here's another chance for me to beat you Harry. Now you'll be in the shadows as I become stronger than you.'  
  
Ron smiled with the thought of doing better in Defense Against the Dark Arts than Harry.  
  
"What type of training will we receive? We will have to have the very best if we are to help defend Harry."  
  
Once more Hermione and Ginny look at Ron strangely wondering what he was thinking.  
  
"Well let's see, you will be learning NEWT level Defense Against the Dark Arts, Newt level Transfiguration, and Newt level Charms. You will also learn how to do some minor wandless magic and get some Animagus training."  
  
Even Hermione's and Ginny's mouths were wide open now.  
  
"You mean that we get to become animals and learn how to do magic without a wand?"  
  
"Yes, to a certain extent. No one can fully harness magic without a wand and the Animagus training may take awhi- "  
  
"When do we get to start?"  
  
Ron was once again practically bouncing out of his chair with anticipation. If you looked close enough you could see a little bit of drool falling off the side of his mouth.  
  
"Hmm, well, we could start later this week if you are all willing to do that."  
  
"That would be great Mr. Shacklebolt," said Ginny before Ron could speak.  
  
"Ok then. How about we start on Monday."  
  
"That would be great Mr. Shacklebolt."  
  
With those last words, the Order of the Pheonix left. When they were all gone, Ron walked up to Ginny fire burning in his eyes.  
  
"Why did you do that? We could have set the date earlier so we could have learned more. Don't you want to protect Harry or do you want to let him get hurt again?"  
  
"Be quiet Ron. You just want to get the training so that you can become stronger than Harry. I bet you didn't even think about Harry's safety during that whole time."  
  
Ginny gave Ron one last look that clearly said that he was the lowest scum on Earth and stomped up to her room. Hermione ran after her but not before giving Ron a slap on the face.  
  
Ron stood there not sure whether to feel angry or ashamed. He did the only thing he could think of and went to up to his room to get some sleep. 


	5. The Revalations

Hey everybody. My review number has doubled (tear of joy falls to the ground). Just to be fair, I want to take a vote on who Harry should get with: Hermione, Ginny, My OOC, Other, or no one. If you say other, please specify who.  
  
Just for anyone who hasn't already noticed, this is going to be a superpower Harry story and if you got a problem with that then just stop reading.  
  
Ok let's get on with the story...  
  
Chapter Five: The Revelations  
  
Harry could not get enough of all of the training he was getting for the past month. He was no longer the weak and skinny teenager, but a muscular young man. More than 8 hours a day he was at the Evans's either training on his combat skills or weight training. Harry was at least three times as strong as he was when he first began and could now give Mr. Evans a challenge when fighting him. Harry took to calling Mr. Evans sensei to show his gratitude and appreciation for all that he was doing for him. Though Mr. Evans told Harry to stop calling him that name, he looked thoroughly pleased and prided each time Harry did. Even the Dursleys were being nicer to him. They would now give him good full sized meals and they were learning things from each other. One could call it a type of mutualism. Harry would help Mr. Dursley with his work by calculating figures to reduce time. He was also helping his aunt and even Dudley. Dudley was intrigued by the new martial arts styles that Harry was learning. He couldn't believe that there was more than way to knock someone cold let alone it actually working. Dudley was Harry's sparring partner during the weekends and they would enjoy every second of it, even if they would never admit it. With the new training, Dudley started to keep away from alcohol and other drugs that his friends were using. Aunt Petunia couldn't have been happier for her son for "standing up to peer pressure," and practically kissed Harry when he said that Dudley lost sixty pounds in two weeks. Yes it was a very strange and yet good summer for Harry Potter. The only thing that did get on his nerves from time to time was the Order's constant refusal to let him know of anything that Voldemort was doing. Harry could now sense the Order members watching him from out of the bushes or beside the doorway. Harry at first thought that it was part of his new combat skills, but he began noticing many other changes around him. Once when he was meditating in Mr. Evans backyard, he was literally lifted of the ground by some very strong winds. But that wasn't the strange part (well not the strangest); it was that it was only supporting him. Everything else was untouched by this sudden gust of air, but Harry started to float off the ground. Another time, Harry was trying to get the hose to work so he could water the Dursley's plants, and it suddenly started to spray water all over the place. When he went back to turn the nozzle off, he found that it already was and that the water was still squirting out of it like fireworks on July 4th. Something strange was definitely going on, and Harry wanted to find out what it was. The only downside to his summer was the ever present annoyance of the lack of information given too him. Unfortunately, for him at least, the Order of the Phoenix thought it best that he "recover" from Sirius's sudden departure from this world. So obviously the Order of the Phoenix told him absolutely nothing for the second summer in a row. This could actually work to his advantage however. If he didn't know what they were doing, then they wouldn't exactly know what he was doing either. Like whenever he started to work out and go to Mr. Evans's, he would scan the area for Order members so he could lose them or wait until they left so he could do whatever he wanted without them knowing. The Order would never know what hit them when they found out what Harry's new abilities were. Harry loved his new strengths. He just wished that he could use them on a Death Eater. Harry was going to be to be the strongest man he could be; both for himself and Sirius. Harry had memorized every book between first and sixth year and could recite parts of it by heart. He even doubted that Hermione knew that much. Harry knew he needed to know more though. Little jinxes and hexes weren't going to win a battle against Voldemort however. He needed to learn more and get more knowledge. He just didn't know how. Harry was not going to be anyone's tool or toy anymore. He was going to live his life how he liked it and no way else. Harry was meditating in his room at midnight on July 30 when he heard a tapping at his window. Surprised to see any owls with Dumbledore stopping any letters from coming, he turned to open his window and let the animal in. He stopped in his tracks however when he saw what animal was staring back at him through his small bedroom window. It was a black phoenix with stunning yellow stripes running down its sides like lightning bolts. The magnificent creature sung a trill note as if to tell Harry, "Let's get going. We don't have all the time in the world." Harry, still gaping at the phoenix, opened his window to let it into his modest room. The phoenix flew around the room once and dropped a letter on Harry's bed. Just as Harry was getting Hedwig's cage ready for the phoenix to rest inside of, the phoenix flew out the left open window and disappeared in the dark, black night. Harry held the letter that the phoenix dropped in his hands pondering whether to open it or not. Deciding that Aunt Petunia's blood protection charm would keep him safe from any dark or evil magic, Harry opened the letter. The writing on the parchment had a neat yet not perfect style and filled most of the paper. Harry started to read the mysterious letter, hoping to find out who sent it and how they got it past Dumbledore's nets.  
  
Dear young Harry,  
  
Hello Harry. I know that we have not yet met, but hopefully we shall soon. You are currently gaining interesting powers that you cannot explain but that are definitely there. This will hopefully all be explained to you in this letter. The reason why you are undergoing all of these changes is that you are a Chaos Sorcerer. I cannot explain what a Chaos Sorcerer is in this letter, but you will learn soon enough. I am writing this to tell you that and something else that is both a good and bad thing. The good part of it is that you will come of age for a Chaos sorcerer on your sixteenth birthday and your powers will come to you not in full, but to a moderate amount. It is up to you to train your new powers and find some more to become as powerful as you hope. The bad part of this "transformation" is that it will be very painful. Your body will be reconstructed to hold the new power bestowed upon you, so many of your bones and muscles will be broken and reassembled to be able to handle the great amount power added to your soul energy. The amount of time your in pain depends on how powerful you are going to be. So it may be ranging from half an hour to the record of twelve hours (that guy died because of a power overload.) Also, any blocks on your magical abilities that someone has put on you will be taken away so that they will be at full. The final part of this change is that two weeks after it takes place, you will be taken to the School of the Forbidden Arts. Again I am sorry that I can't tell you more but it is best explained once you are there. In this school, you will train with others who have received the Gift of Faih and will develop your abilities to unfathomable levels. More will be explained in due time. Again, I'm sorry that I can't give you anymore knowledge of what is about to happen to you.  
  
Sincerely your hopefully future friend, Andrais  
  
Harry could have laughed out loud. If this was true then he had learned more from a stranger who he has never met than he has from his friends who he has known for just about six years. Harry's joy faded from his face however as he read the part about the intense pain he was going to undergo.  
  
'I wonder if this is worse than the Cruciatus Cures. If it is, I wonder if I'll survive long enough to use these new 'powers.'  
  
Harry however was a little worried about how these people knew everything about him and yet he seemed to know nothing about them. He didn't even know if these people wanted to hurt him or not. For all he knew, this could be some ploy of Voldemort's to capture him. Harry however knows that he is the only one who knows about these changes, so how could anyone else know about them unless they had them themselves or had some sort of detectors.  
  
'It has to be that. I doubt even Voldemort would know about any powers that I have receiving let alone what I have been doing this summer.'  
  
Harry decided he that he'd better be prepared for the event tonight so if it did happen, he wouldn't be screaming in broad daylight, and if it didn't work, he would know that it would be some kind of sick trick or a trap of Voldemort's.  
  
'I had better tell Mr. Evans and the Dursleys that I'm going to be changing, for better or for worse. The Order doesn't have to know of this. This would actually let me operate under an alter ego. Things are going to get weird if this 'transformation occurs.'  
  
Harry decided that it was best that he sleep, thinking of what could happen to him in just a few hours. When Harry awoke the same morning, he remembered to tell the Dursleys and Mr. Evans of what's going to happen to him. Harry changed into new clothes and went downstairs to the kitchen to get some breakfast. When he got down there, he found that the Dursleys were already awake.  
  
"Hey cuz. Wanna have a little competition to get the day started?"  
  
Dudley was always asking Harry to have a fight with him during the day to improve his karate skills. Harry would usually accept, but today was not a day of fun.  
  
"Sorry Dudley, but I got some things to do today."  
  
Dudley looked a little disappointed but got over it quickly as Aunt Petunia came in with a large plate filled with pancakes, sausages, bacon, and syrup.  
  
"You two had better eat up. With Dudley losing so much weight and Harry as skinny as a bone, the neighbors are going to think that we are starving you two," she said to Harry and Dudley with a smile.  
  
"Nonsense mother (Dudley's vocabulary went from fifty words to a normal person's while spending time with Harry). Everyone knows that we are the best family in the neighborhood."  
  
Mr. Dursley smiled at his son and looked at his watch.  
  
"Holy @#@% (VERNON!!!!). I'm late for work. Bye Petunia. Dudley. Harry."  
  
And with that, Uncle Vernon dashed out the door to his car and drove off like a drunken teenager.  
  
Harry decided that it was time for him to go too.  
  
"Well I best get done what I need to do. See ya Dudders. Bye Aunt Petunia."  
  
Harry left the house with a smile on his face. Who knew that after fifteen years of being the Dursley's slave or abnormal addition to their pleasant household that Harry could befriend his family? Harry decided that he would go down to the Evans's household first. Harry could now run for five straight miles at fifteen miles per hour after all of his training. When he got there he saw Mark and his father training in the backyard. Harry waited for them to finish so not to be rude. Mark wasn't half bad a fighter himself. He was going to get his green belt in a month, and maybe in a few years be a black belt. Harry could tell that his father was going easy on him. When they were done, Harry walked up to them.  
  
"Hey Harry. How are you doing? Taking your usual jog or come by to get beaten once again," said Mr. Evans with a grin. Mr. Evans had always taken the pleasure of showing Harry "who's boss" in martial arts.  
  
"No Mr. Evans. I have come over to tell you that I'm going on a trip and won't be able to see you for a few days."  
  
Mr. Evans frowned slightly and a pained look took over his face. It seemed to Harry that he was having some type of internal battle. After a few moments he nodded as if to make whatever he wanted to do final and looked at Harry.  
  
"Harry I think I have something to show you."  
  
Mr. Evans walked inside with a confused Mark and Harry following behind him. Mr. Evans walked up two flights of stairs to the attic and started to rummage in some boxes.  
  
"Harry. Has it ever occurred to you that your mother and I have the same last names?"  
  
Harry looked shocked for a second or two, but then comprehension began to dawn on his face when Mr. Evans gave him an old picture. It had the images of three children in it, all about twelve. One looked exactly like Mark, another like a younger version of Aunt Petunia, and the final one looked exactly like...  
  
"Your mother Harry was my cousin. She and Petunia used to come over to my family's house every summer and swim in the local lake. I'm sorry that I couldn't tell you this earlier, but well, I thought that it may be a very large shock and that I would lose you forever."  
  
A thousand questions were burning in Harry's head like bonfires do in dry summers.  
  
"Why wasn't I ever told about this?"  
  
"No one knew if you are talking about wizards outside of James. We used to do what you and I have been doing for the past month. The only people who did other than James were our two families."  
  
"How come you never told me when I was younger?"  
  
"I didn't know that you lived here. When I found that a boy named Harry Potter with black hair and green eyes lived in the town of Little Whinging, I and my family immediately moved."  
  
This was just too much for Harry. First he gets a strange letter and now this. Harry started to feel weak and dizzy and the next thing he saw was blackness.  
  
"I think he's coming around dad."  
  
Harry opened his eyes to see Mark standing over him with a worried look on his face and Mr. Evans putting wet towels on Harry's head.  
  
"You gave us quite a scare Harry. How are you feeling?"  
  
"Fine. My head just hurts a little."  
  
"Now Harry I need to ask you a question."  
  
"Sure."  
  
"Why did you say that you were going away for a week when I know that Dumbledore has you under house arrest?"  
  
"Well...uh...I got a letter last night that said that I was going to undergo some painful changes when I turn sixteen, and I didn't want to get you worried or anything."  
  
"As thoughtful as that is Harry, I know that Dumbledore has not allowed any post to come to or from you so that can't be the right reason."  
  
"As strange as it may seem, I did receive post from a black phoenix. That is why I am taking this seriously."  
  
Mr. Evans eyed Harry suspiciously.  
  
"Mr. Evans, have I ever lied to you about anything before?"  
  
Mr. Evans face softened at this comment and came back to normal.  
  
"Ok Harry. I believe you. Just be careful when this thing happens. I still want to see the son of my departed cousin."  
  
Harry was filled with sadness for this man who may lose everything attached to his mother this very night.  
  
"Don't worry John, I'll be fine. Just wait."  
  
Mr. Evans smiled.  
  
"Good Harry. I can now live in piece. Oh, looked at the time. It's already 7:00. You had better get home and get ready for this thing."  
  
"Bye... Uncle."  
  
And Harry hugged Mr. Evans and dashed out the door running toward the Dursleys.  
  
Mr. Evans watched his new nephew run into the distance with happiness and new found joy.  
  
"That boy will always be part of my family."  
  
Harry was running home in hopes that he would be able to get everything ready for tonight's 'transformation.' The first thing he would have to do was tell the Dursleys as they no nothing about what is going to happen. When he arrived home, the Dursleys were getting dinner ready.  
  
Aunt Petunia was the first to see Harry.  
  
"You came just in time Harry. Dinner will be ready in fifteen minutes."  
  
Harry looked uneasily at the Dursleys for what he was about to tell them.  
  
"What is it Harry? Did something happen?"  
  
"Well, no. At least not yet. You see, yesterday I received a letter telling me that I am going to undergo a transformation so that I can contain my new magic."  
  
The Dursleys looked confused, but let Harry continue.  
  
"Well, the thing is about this transformation, it's going to be very painful and I may be screaming for hours."  
  
"That's horrible Harry. Is there any way that we can help?"  
  
"I was thinking that we should try and close all of the windows and doors in my room so I don't alert the neighbors that something's wrong, and maybe do some other things to make the house a bit more sound proof."  
  
The Dursleys all looked at each other waiting for someone to suggest something when Dudley (as strange as it may seem) got an idea.  
  
"I once heard that jeans absorb some sound on the discovery channel last week."  
  
"Good idea son. So what we need to do is cover the doorway with jean material and maybe parts of the window so sound doesn't get out."  
  
"Let's try it. What's the worst that could happen?"  
  
The Dursleys and Harry got to work. First they found all the jean material in the house that they could find, and then began taping it to the walls and doors. Once they were finished they decided to test the theory out.  
  
"Ok Harry, start yelling."  
  
The Dursleys heard a small sound coming out of Harry's room and concluded that it worked. By now it was 11:00 and everyone was beginning to tire.  
  
"Well we best be getting off to bed. Good luck Harry."  
  
And with that, the Dursleys all walked to their separate rooms to await the slumber that Harry wasn't going to get. Harry thought it best to recheck everything before he went into his "pain- taking" position. When Harry found that everything was in place and working like it should be, it was 11:45.  
  
'Let's do the final preparations then, and get this over with. I hope this isn't more than a few hours. After all, the longest one was twelve hours.'  
  
Harry sat on his bed and awaited the final countdown. With one minute left, Harry stuck a sock in his mouth so that he wouldn't bite off his tongue in all of the pain.  
  
'10...9...8...7...6...5...4...3...2...1...0'  
  
The clock struck 12:00 and it was officially Harry's birthday. At first, Harry thought nothing was happening and that it was a fake when he started to feel a strange sensation in his stomach. And just as suddenly it started, it exploded outward to every part of his body in nerve racking pain. This was at least a thousand times more painful than the Cruciatus Curse and it wasn't relenting in its fury. It felt as if every organ, bone, and muscle in his body was being ripped apart (which could have possibly been happening.) Harry could only keep conscious for a few seconds before blacking out.  
  
'Where am I?'  
  
Harry was in a pure white place of ...well, nothing. There were no plants, trees, sky animals. It was just there.  
  
'ZARIAN!!!!'  
  
The booming voice that said the name seemed to come from all around the void. Harry was intrigued to know who the voice belonged to.  
  
'Your coming has been written down in the book of life for eons and now it is time for you to face your destiny.'  
  
"Who are you and why do you tell me these things?"  
  
The voice however either ignored the question or didn't hear it for it kept on speaking in the same powerful tone.  
  
'You must bring balance to the fight ahead Zarian for if you fail all life will perish, both in this world and in every other. Take your sword and follow the path set before you. Don't fight your fate for if you do then existence will not be anymore. Take up your shield and guide the worlds to forever eternity. This is your battle Zarian, the battle of life.'  
  
Harry felt himself returning to his body, but there was no more pain. Instead every part of his body was stiff and rigid. He tried to call for help, but his voice was completely gone. Harry just hoped that someone would come in soon. Harry must have had God on his side that day for almost the second he thought that, Dudley walked in, probably to check on him. When he saw that Harry wasn't screaming and was looking at him straight in the eye, he called for his mother and father to come up.  
  
"How are you doing Harry? I thought you said this metamorphosis would only take a few hours."  
  
Harry looked at Dudley confusion written all over his face.  
  
"You were screaming in pain for the past three days straight Harry. WE all thought that you were going to die."  
  
Harry was shocked to say the least.  
  
'I thought that they said that it only takes a few hours and that the longest ever was half a day. Well, it looks like I'm a freak wherever I go.'  
  
Aunt Petunia was the first one after Dudley to see Harry.  
  
"Here Harry, drink this. It will help your throat recover from all of that screaming you were doing."  
  
Harry graciously accepted the soothing drink and quenched his thirst. Uncle Vernon came soon after to see Harry.  
  
"How are you doing Harry? You had us all worried with you flailing around like a wounded animal. Don't do that ever again."  
  
He then broke into a smile.  
  
"If you do then who will water the bushes."  
  
Harry would have laughed if he could have, but unfortunately he was still a mute.  
  
Aunt Petunia suddenly became very Madam Pomphreyish.  
  
"Everyone out. Harry needs his rest and he's not going to get any with you all talking to him like idiotic fools. Now out!!!!!"  
  
She then manhandled her husband and Dudley out and turned to Harry.  
  
"Get some sleep Harry. You're going to need your energy to recover."  
  
Once they were out of the room, Harry once again fell into a deep slumber, however, this time it was a pleasurable one, not tormenting. It was a dreamless sleep, and Harry couldn't have been happier. When he woke up again, he found that he was healed or that he had recovered on his own and ran downstairs to see the Dursleys. They were all at the table talking about Harry's condition.  
  
"Why did you kick us out mom? For all you knew he could have been in pain or something as an after effect of what he went through."  
  
"He needed his sleep darling. That is the only thing that is going to really help him recover from all that he went through."  
  
Based on the way they were talking, Harry would have thought that they had just left his room. But that couldn't be possible, could it?  
  
"Hi everyone. I'm back from my slumber time."  
  
The Dursleys jumped out of their seats to see who was talking to them only to find Harry staring at them from the stairs with a grin on his face.  
  
"But how Harry? You only just went asleep a few minutes ago and now you're in perfectly good shape. How is that possible?"  
  
"It must be the new powers that I just received. That's the only way I could imagine it happening so fast."  
  
"Well, who cares? As long as you're fine we're happy," said a gleeful Dudley.  
  
Harry smiled at his cousin. It wasn't everyday that you get a nice complement from Dudley Dursley. Harry was going to visit the Evans's, but for the moment, he was going to enjoy the happy atmosphere.  
  
A few hours later, Harry left to visit the Evans's. He wondered what they had been doing while going through his metamorphosis. When he arrived, Mark and Mr. Evans were once again fighting. It lasted a few more minutes when Mr. Evans ended the fight with a gut punch and a quick thrust with his foot. Mark was on the ground probably recovering the wind knocked out of him while his father was explaining what he did wrong. Harry decided to greet them as now the little battle was over.  
  
"Hey, Mark. Hey, Mr. Evans."  
  
Mr. Evans and his son stared at him a few seconds before recognizing who it was.  
  
"Harry? Is that you?"  
  
"Of course it's me. Why?"  
  
"How tall were you before your transformation Harry?"  
  
"I'd say about 5' 10"."  
  
"Well, you're definitely at least 6' 4" now."  
  
"WHAT!!??"  
  
"Yes, and your body and face have changed too. I wonder... would you mind fighting me Harry?"  
  
"Sure, but your going to beat me like you always do."  
  
Mr. Evans merely shrugged and said, "Perhaps, perhaps."  
  
Mr. Evans and Harry faced each other and the fight began. Harry didn't know what was going on but he could tell where each one of Mr. Evans's attacks were going to be, and he seemed to be watching him in a sort of "slow- motion."  
  
'Right high kick, jump left, feint right punch to left mid kick.'  
  
Harry was scared by his new found abilities but decided to use them to his advantage. After a swinging reverse punch, Harry dodged left and threw a right hook that connected with his opponents jaw. Mr. Evans was lifted into the air by the power of it, but before he even landed on the ground, Harry used a spinning axe kick that threw Mr. Evans very quickly into the ground. "I give up. I give up," shouted Mr. Evans as he got up.  
  
Harry still in his battle stance lowered his guard and as he realized what just happened.  
  
"I beat you. I won."  
  
"You did kid and I won't say that it was lucky. I couldn't even land a finger on you let alone a fist. I think that 'transformation' did a lot more than just change your appearance."  
  
Mark, healed from his earlier fight with his dad, ran up to Harry in amazement.  
  
"Wow Harry. I've never seen anyone defeat my dad before. It was..."  
  
Mark stuttered a few seconds before finding the right word for it.  
  
"Incredible. I hope I get to see that again."  
  
"Well, you best be getting home Harry. It's just about dinner time and I bet your family wants to see you."  
  
"Probably. See ya Mr. Evans. See ya Mark."  
  
Harry began jogging back to his house to see the Dursleys. When he got there, the Dursleys were setting up dinner. Harry was starving. You would be too if you didn't have food for three days in a row.  
  
"Hey Dursleys. I'm back."  
  
"Hello Harry. We're just starting dinner and you had better join. It's been just too darn depressing with you not around." Dudley was looking at him with the utmost sincerity.  
  
"Thanks Dudders."  
  
It was like a hurricane hit the table when Harry began eating. There was food flying everywhere. Some hitting the walls, fellow Dursleys, Mrs. Figgs cat, and so on. Harry was very very hungry and he was going to eat to his hearts content. It took Harry two minutes to clean every piece of food from the plates that were once filled to the brim with food. The Dursleys could only stare at Harry after seeing what he did. Dudley was the first to speak up.  
  
"Harry, if you could fight like you eat, I think that you could destroy all of london by just blowing on it."  
  
"Thanks Dudley. Sorry to leave so early but I think that I need to get some more sleep. Night all."  
  
Harry dashed up the stairs and into his bedroom. He took a long hot shower to clean himself of the past three days' filth. He looked at himself in the mirror after it was done and nearly dropped his towel. His whole face complexion had changed and that was nothing compared to what happened to his body. His face was a lot more angled and he no longer looked like his father's twin, but a totally new person. His body changed drastically also. He was no longer the scrawny little child that had once lived in this house, but a full grown man with meat on his bones. His new muscles rippled with power and he could only imagine what he could soon do with them. He was also six inches taller. He could probably walk right under the Orders' noses and they wouldn't know that it was him. He suddenly got an idea and decided to put it forth in the morning. Right now he was just too tired to think or do too much of anything. Harry got changed into some pajamas and flopped onto his bed. Almost immediately, Harry fell asleep.  
  
Wow. Definitely my longest chapter yet. Its got about 5139 words in it. Remember to vote on who you think Harry should pair with. See ya for now.  
  
Silent114 


	6. The Flight

Hey everybody. I love saying that. Well, I keep on getting more reviews, and I'm loving it. Well the voting for the Harryx are the following:  
  
Ginny (11), Hermione (6), Tonks (5), OOC (2), and Other (1)  
  
I personally like HHr fics, but I'll write about whoever gets the most votes. I'm gonna only let you have until my 8 chapter, then I'm stopping the poll. I may have miscounted by a little, but that's what I got so far. I know a lot of you have a problem with the Dursley thing, but it'll play a huge role in this chapter. If you still don't understand it, that sucks and I don't care. Also, there is going to be a lot of gore in this story, so if you don't have the stomach for it, then leave. Well let's get on with the story.  
  
Chapter 6: The Flight  
  
Harry had been training non-stop for the past thirteen days. He was putting all of his new powers to the limit and trying to discover some that were still unknown to him. He now found that he could easily compete to be the strongest man in Britain and possibly win. He now could bench about six hundred pounds and could bend metal poles without breaking a sweat. Unfortunately for Harry however, a policeman was standing not to far away. Though Harry eventually got away from the local guard by saying that no human could change the shape of metal, Harry became more subtle and discreet when using his strength.  
Harry could now end a fight with Mr. Evans in a matter of seconds. Mr. Evans was thoroughly upset about this and could believe that his pupil had surpassed the master. Mark, ever the enthusiastic one, asked Harry to pick him up and through him up to his room through the top window. Harry, careful to make sure that Mr. Evans wasn't around, did it with the utmost ease.  
If green was the color of jealousy, then Dudley was the color of spinach. He refused to talk to Harry until Harry coaxed him with a large apple pie. They had been friends again ever since.  
It was now two weeks since the letter from the black phoenix had arrived, and Harry was both excited and nervous. It's kind of like when you're about to go on a huge terrifying roller-coaster. For all Harry knew though, it could very well be just that. Harry was always wondering if these people could help him find more of the powers that he had gained and use then to his full potential both to defeat Voldemort and to show that stupid Dumbledore that he wasn't his little puppet anymore. To say the least, Harry was very excited about showing who was stronger than whom when he got back from this school.  
Harry was finishing up a routine day at the Evans's. Beat up his sensei; toss little Mark around, the usual. Harry, deciding that it was a good time to leave, walked up to Mr. Evans to say good-bye. After all, for all he knew, this may be the last time he saw the man who had just become his uncle.  
  
"I've got to go home now Uncle John. The people who are going to help me enhance my new abilities are coming tonight, and this may well be the last time I see you guys."  
  
Mr. Evans looked at Mark in a signaling sort of way and began to speak to Harry while Mark ran of to the house.  
  
"Harry, you have been like my son for the past short months and I wouldn't have given that time up for anything. You are my dear cousin's son and shall always remember you as part of my family."  
  
Harry gave his uncle a look of pure gratefulness and happiness as he gave him a hug. It wasn't a hug of sadness or even the slightest depression but of hope and promise.  
  
"I will come back uncle, and I know you and Mark will be waiting there for me."  
  
A silence followed Harry's comment, but it was not am uncomfortable silence. On the contrary, it was one of understanding and compassion. Mr. Evans broke the silence with a cough.  
  
"Well, Mark and I are going to give you a gift that took us some time to find, but I'm sure that you'll enjoy it."  
  
Mark was running back to his father and Harry now holding a large package in his hands. It was wrapped with only white paper in the most unusual way possible.  
  
"As you can see... uh... it was packaged by a true Evans."  
  
Mark handed Harry the gift and was eying it with something between reverence and amazement.  
  
"Now before you open it Harry, I have two things to say. One is that we will not take it back, and that we will go on living with food on our tables. The second thing is to learn all you can about handling the contents in there with as much expertise and professionalism that you show with your martial arts skills. Now go on. Open it before we all die of old age from me talking so much."  
  
Harry, trying his best to not rip the paper or any other part of the present, opened the package. Inside was a wooden case with two stones, one black and one white. Inspecting it more closely, Harry saw writing in ancient runes across the top of the box probably saying some old phrase or something. Harry seeing two clips on the side of the beautiful case unclipped them to see what was inside. When he opened it, Harry was shocked by what was inside. It was a sword. To call this thing a sword however, is like to call a butter knife a dagger. Its blade was black and white mixing into each other not to form grey but some color that is too hard to describe with words (use your imagination peoples.) It reflected Harry's image right back at him, and it was then that Harry realized how much he had changed. He was no longer the little boy that had lived at Privet Drive but a man ready to take the world on and fulfill his purpose. Being brought back to reality, Harry noticed a word engraved onto the blade written in the same runes that were on the case but again could not decipher their meaning. Examining the sword further, he found that the hilt itself was priceless. It was covered with jewels of all different shades and colors. In fact, there were eight stones: red, blue, green, yellow, purple, orange, white, black, and one that had all of them combined. Harry stared at the sword with awe and wonder.  
  
"The sword dealer I went to was a magical one. Don't worry, I have wizarding connections. No one knows what those runes mean. They're too old. He said that no one could touch the sword without being burned, but something tells me that you can. Go on test it out."  
  
Harry's hand reached for the blade hoping that the burn wouldn't hurt too much. He touched the awesome weapon awaiting the pain, but it never came. Instead Harry felt warmth spread from the weapon to his arm. Harry knew at once that this was indeed a weapon made for him. Harry lifted the sword and began to play around with it. He first swung it around a few times and was amazed by its weight. It was very light. Harry deciding to test its sharpness, struck at an ugly dead tree that ruined the Evans's otherwise magnificent yard. It was cleaved into two like a hot knife cutting butter. Harry again just stared in awe at the blade in his hand. He wasn't the only one though. Mark and Mr. Evans were gaping at Harry.  
  
"Wow, Harry. You had better be careful with that thing. I don't want my new nephew to look like that tree. Speaking of which, could you help me just pull that stump out of the ground."  
  
Harry looked at Mr. Evans and burst out laughing.  
  
"Thanks for the gift Uncle John. Pulling out that ugly stump is the least I could do."  
  
Harry dropped the sword and started towards the offending object. Harry grabbed hold of one of the longer roots and tugged on it with all his might. It only took three seconds for the remaining part of the tree to come free. Harry put the stump and the part of the tree that he cut down by the sidewalk so that the trash man could pick it up the next day.  
Harry walked back to his weapon and was just about to pack it away in his case when he felt a jolt of pain pass through his heart. He staggered to the ground and began to have another vision of Voldemort. Harry couldn't understand it though. He was practicing Occlumency (remember karate rule #1) and hadn't gotten any visions from Voldemort all summer. Harry forgot all about that though when he saw what was going on, and he then understood why he was having it.  
Harry wasn't Voldemort this time, but was watching the scene in a sort of third person view.  
Voldemort and his inner circle were standing over three people most likely muggles. One looked like he was strong and had been working out for a while. The second one was a woman who was crying over the third body at her feet. The body had a sort of stocky build and a mustache. It was the Dursleys.  
Voldemort's hissing voice was soon heard.  
  
"Let me take the boy. I know of the protection that Lily gave him and I can't get him unless you allow me to, or I kill you. The choice is up to you."  
  
Aunt Petunia stared at the snake-like face of her sister's murderer with a determined look.  
  
"I will never let you take my nephew. I will kill you before I let you take him."  
  
Voldemort looked at Aunt Petunia with a sort of disgusted but satisfied look on his face.  
  
"So be it. Avada Kedavra."  
  
Aunt Petunia's now limp body hit the ground with a thud. Voldemort turned to face Uncle Vernon who was staring at Voldemort with the utmost rage. But before Harry's uncle could do anything, Voldemort cast the Killing Curse on him. Voldemort finally turned towards Dudley who was not shaking in fear, but holding his head high and proud.  
  
"You may have killed my parents Voldemort, but you will never get Harry or me."  
  
"Is that so? Avada Kedavra!"  
  
But Dudley was way ahead of him and was already breaking free of his captors' grips. He dodged out of the way when the curse came and threw one of the Death Eaters that was holding him in front of it instead. The man was dead before he knew what had happened. Dudley didn't waste any time staying in the same spot however. He was already running away from the group of evil beings. But he stopped when he was about ten feet away and turned to face the Death Eaters and Voldemort. He stared at them in disgust for a few seconds before beginning to chant something. Though most of the Death Eaters didn't know what was going on, Voldemort and Harry stared at Dudley in fear and in Harry's case anguish. Dudley was going to perform the Explosion Spell. Harry was wondering how Dudley knew about this complex and sacrificial spell when he remembered telling Dudley about magic.  
  
Flashback...  
  
"So not all magic has to be used with a wand," asked a now curious Dudley.  
  
"No. In fact, some of the most complex enchantments have to be used without a wand, but can sometimes kill the user. I remember reading about one spell called Explosion that even non-magical people like you can use. It focuses all of one's energy and expands it with such force that it destroys everything within twenty feet, including the user."  
  
Dudley just stared with amazement at Harry before saying,  
  
"Wow. You must really have something to protect if you're willing to give your life for it."  
  
End Flashback...  
  
Voldemort backed away from Dudley until he was a safe distance away while his Death Eaters were shooting jinxes at Dudley, but all of them were deflected by an invisible shield surrounding Dudley. Right before the explosion occurred, Dudley looked at Harry and said,  
  
"Good Bye, Harry."  
  
BOOOOOOOOOOOOOOM!!!!!!!! An explosion shook the ground that Harry was standing on like an earthquake, but Harry was like a ghost and didn't feel it. Once the smoke cleared, Harry could see that at least half the Death Eaters there were either injured or killed by the blast. Voldemort, however, not hurt by the explosion, just said,  
  
"On to Privet Drive."  
  
And with the swishing of cloaks, all of the Death Eaters were gone. Harry came back to reality and began to search around himself frantically. There were still no Death Eaters near them, but they still weren't safe. Harry turned to the Evans and said,  
  
"Death Eaters are here. I am going to send you to someplace safe."  
  
Mark looked confusedly at Harry while Mr. Evans paled.  
  
"What are you going to do Harry?"  
  
Harry gave them a grim smile and just said,  
  
"I'm going to test out my new sword."  
  
Harry then began to focus his energy like Dudley did except he had no intention to blow himself up. Instead he focused on sending the Evans to #12 Grimmauld place. Harry didn't know if he could do it, but when he felt The Evans's leave his presence he dropped to the floor panting. No one was ever able to do that spell with more than one person before, but Harry was not going to gloat, yet. Harry lifted his sword and almost as if the weapon sensed danger, the case shrunk itself and fit itself in Harry's pocket. Harry turned and began walking to his now smoking home. When Harry got there, Death Eaters were swarming the street and burning everything in sight. His house, including all of his magical belongings, was gone. He was just thankful, for once, that Dumbledore took Hedwig away. Voldemort was no where to be seen, but Harry wasn't complaining. Several Death Eaters began heading his way, not knowing that it was him. Harry dodged the first spell that they threw at him and deflected the other one back at them with flat end of his blade. It happened to be a Killing Curse, and they both died on contact. Harry could not dwell on them however as more and more Death Eaters began running after him. Harry could tell that this sword was his weapon alone. It almost moved with his thoughts and in the most graceful yet deadly way imaginable. One could think him a champion in kendo or other type of sword fighting style. Harry quickly decapitated two more Death Eaters in his haste to protect the people on Privet Drive. Harry was now covered in blood and severely wishing that some Order members would get here soon. He was facing three Death Eaters when they came in a burst of flame and glory.  
  
"Show offs."  
  
Harry took advantage of the distraction and stabbed the first Death Eater through the chest and ripped upward tearing his skull in half. Harry was already in the process of decapitating the second Death eater when a Cruciatus Curse hit him from behind. Harry almost dropped his sword, but he managed to keep hold of it. The pain wasn't as bad as his transformation, but it still hurt a lot. Harry, still under the painful curse, began to think about how the Cruciatus Curse worked.  
  
'I'm screaming in pain, but why? I'm not even being touched. Maybe this whole spell is an illusion on the senses. If that's the case then I will not be fooled anymore.'  
  
Harry stopped twitching, and the Death Eater thought that he died from the pain. For a second nothing happened. The Death Eater turned away from Harry getting ready to fight again when a black and white sword plunged through his back and out his stomach. Harry pulled the sword out just in time to see another curse flying his way. Harry ducked the curse and rolled behind a bush. Harry was just about to get up when a searing pain came from his scar. Harry, ignoring the agonizing feeling, stood up to face his parents' killer.  
  
Voldemort was in the process of torturing Remus Lupin when he was punched by a tall muscular man. Voldemort's concentration was broken and Remus Lupin was freed from the curse. The man who had hurt him was helping the werewolf up to his feet. Voldemort was furious. He had never been punched before, let alone by a muggle with a butter knife. This was the second time tonight when a muggle has hurt either him or his forces. Voldemort fired the Killing Curse at the man.  
  
Harry was helping the last true Marauder to his feet when he heard Voldemort shout the Killing Curse from behind him. Harry pushed Remus back down to the ground and deflected the curse with his sword. Harry was now looking into the snake faced killer of thousands of people. Harry felt anger course through his body as he ran towards Voldemort, sword out and gleaming with blood. Voldemort fired another curse at Harry but he just dodged and struck Voldemort with the powerful weapon. Voldemort's arm fell limp on the ground still convulsing with pain. Voldemort was now screaming like one of his prisoners and was backing away from Harry with his wand held out shaking. Harry could tell that everyone was watching him. He just stared at Voldemort and said for all to hear,  
  
"You are lucky that it is not your time to die Voldemort, but I will come for you soon. Live in fear now."  
  
Harry banished the Death Eaters and Voldemort from Privet Drive in a black light and knelt down to regain his energy. He didn't know why he didn't kill Voldemort right then and there, but he felt that it was not his time to leave the world. Harry was very confused, but before he could say anything, Dumbledore and an official looking wizard began walking towards Harry. The official looking one decided to talk first.  
  
"The Ministry of Magic thanks you for your efforts but must now take you into questioning and possible custody-"  
  
Harry began laughing in a high maniacal way and looked at the two wizards standing before him. They still didn't know who he was. The official wizard was highly offended by the interruption but Dumbledore decided that he should try to talk to the rouge warrior.  
  
"We are sorry if you have lost any friends or family members in this attack, but everything will be explained if you just come with us."  
  
"I don't need any explanations Dumb-bledore. I now have control and will not be your pawn in this war."  
  
Harry looked over the crowd trying to savor the reactions that he was getting. The Order was looking like they were ready to attack this punk who got lucky while Dumbledore was staring confusedly at Harry. Comprehension began to dawn on Dumbledore's face as Harry resumed talking.  
  
"I am terribly sorry that I have to leave so soon, but you may all know me as Zarian."  
  
Harry then disappeared in a bright flash of white light to his new school of sorcerers. 


	7. The Confusion

Hi everybody. Sorry it took so long to write this but I've been packed with homework. From what it looks like, I got 121 reviews. Thanks everyone. The polls kinda look like this:  
Hermione (40) Ginny (27) Tonks (22) I'm not even gonna list oc and other. I may be off a few but that's how I counted it so deal. Remember this is your last chance to vote so don't wait.  
  
Chapter 7: The Confusion  
  
12 Grimmauld Place was in an uproar. After the attack on Privet Drive everything and everyone was screwed up. People were constantly running everywhere shouting news or their opinions on what to do. Mrs. Black had already gone hoarse from screaming so long and would instead glare at visitors walking by.  
The Order was going crazy trying to do a million things at one time. Not only were they still doing the usual jobs of attempting to thwart Voldemort and his sick plans for world domination, but they were doing many new ones. One of those new ones was finding out where the Boy-Who-Lived was located. Already many thought that he was dead from the attack on Privet Drive. Some however still refused to accept that and were searching for him twenty four hours a day. Remus Lupin was always in a state of weariness and near insanity. He had just lost that last remaining link to his past, Harry son of James. He could hardly believe the news that Harry was attacked and immediately set up a search party to try and find him. So far all efforts have failed. There was absolutely no trace of Harry at all.  
No one was really taking Harry's "death" well. Dumbledore was now hardly ever seen and was always at Hogwarts sitting in his office. Snape said that the only time that Dumbledore had ever been in this type of disarray and sadness was when he had run out of lemon drops. Even the greasy Potions master was taking Harry's death badly. Whenever he saw Harry's picture in the paper or mentioned in some sort of radio broadcast, he would start shaking all over and turn as white as a ghost. Many members of the Order thought that he was suffering because he had always given Harry a hard time both in and out of the classroom.  
Hermione had taken sanctuary in her room and locked all possible entrances. She would only leave her domain to get something to eat or drink and even that was rushed. Whenever her friends saw her she had red puffy eyes and tear stricken cheeks. She only confided in one person, Ginny. Ginny however did not feel too much remorse for Hermione. She thought that she deserved it after going out with her brother behind Harry's back. Ginny would only comfort Hermione because she was her best friend other than Harry and Ron. Ginny herself however was just as depressed as Hermione. She didn't show like her friend did however because she knew that Harry wouldn't want her to.  
Ron didn't know what to do. His best friend is now gone but his girlfriend is crying over him. He was just too confused to think clearly and went back to his usual routine of training.  
  
It was early in the morning when the Hogwarts kids finally went to sleep on the floor in the entrance hall. Hermione cried themselves into their slumber while the others just sadly drifted off. It was only a few hours later when a loud pounding came from the door. The loud noise also woke Mrs. Black who could now only whisper her curses.  
  
"Filthy blood traitors and in the house of my fathers'. Mudbloods and scum dirtying my perfect house. Oh why wh-"  
  
"Shut up you old hag." Tonks walked into the room and warily looked through the peephole in the door before opening it. Walking from the threshold came none other than Albus Dumbledore, Headmaster of Hogwarts. He looked terrible with dark bags under his eyes and hair going everywhere (A/N: Hey that rhymes). His normal respected appearance was gone and was replaced with someone who looked like he had seen death too many times. His frail bones moved with stiffness never seen before and it seemed that age had finally caught up to the man. Almost immediately Hermione sprang to her feet and practically lunged at Dumbledore in impatience.  
  
"Is Harry okay? Will he come back?"  
  
The aged man couldn't meet Hermione's hopeful eyes when he answered.  
  
"I am afraid Miss Granger that Harry is now out of our control. Though there is the slight chance that he may be alive, he is most likely not. Harry was last seen in his house before the Death Eaters attacked. The house was the first thing to fall and burn in the assault. Even if Harry is alive it is doubtful that he will ever return."  
  
Hermione burst into tears at these words and ran towards her remaining friends. Tonks, standing only a few feet away, stared very hard at Dumbledore while he was speaking. She had the feeling again that Dumbledore was hiding something from them. But before she could think about the situation any further, Molly Weasley shouted into the hall,  
  
"Breakfast is ready."  
  
Hermione, Ron, and Ginny slowly got to their feet and slouched to the dinner table. None of them were in the mood for food. None of them were in the mood for anything. Even Ron was feeling badly. Harry was his first ever friend and had stood by him throughout all they had gone through. It was always he who would get into a fight with Harry, never the other way around. Yes, Ron was not a happy man right now. Mrs. Weasley set the fresh sausages and pancakes on the table and waited for the three to start eating. Frowning when she saw that none of them had so much as moved an inch, she began to speak.  
  
"I know that you are all depressed about Harry, but you have to think about what he would have liked for you to do. He wouldn't want you all here hurting yourselves for what has happened. Now come on and eat."  
  
Each of them slowly picked up their forks and began to enjoy the food set out before them. They didn't stay for long however. Within five minutes the group had finished their meals, thanked Mrs. Weasley, and left for their rooms to think.  
  
Later that evening a secret meeting for the Order of the Phoenix would take place. They didn't let anyone whether family or Ministry to know about this meeting for its magnitude upon this party of people. The Ministry had become allies with the Order shortly after the invasion of the Department of Mysteries. Though reluctantly, Cornelius Fudge recognized Voldemort's rebirth and presence. Fudge was nearly stripped of his position when Dumbledore stepped in. He knew that an unstable government would be easy for Voldemort to take over so he helped Fudge keep his office under the pretense that he would listen to the Order of the Phoenix. Though the Order still did not trust Fudge or his corrupt followers, it was better to have some allies than none at all. Dumbledore had called this meeting together in hopes of discussing the attack on Privet Drive. Most of the Order had been in the battle, but this was to discuss the effect of it on the Wizarding World. When all who were supposed to come to the summit arrived, Dumbledore began to speak.  
  
"As you know, the attack on Privet Drive has brought catastrophe and blessing to our numbers. We shall explain why today. First let us tell you the good news. The attack on Privet Drive did not bring too many casualties to us or for the muggles residing there. Voldemort was badly injured losing a right arm from the slash of a sword."  
  
"Which one of us did the damage to You-Know-Who," interrupted a rather arrogant Order member.  
  
Though some of the others in the Order turned to scowl at the offending person, most of the Order just turned expectantly to Dumbledore in hopes of an answer. Dumbledore furrowed his brow thinking for a moment before answering.  
  
"It was done by a muggle, Mr. O'Connell."  
  
Much of the Order spoke out in protest about this statement. They didn't understand how their greatest foe for over 2,000 years could nearly killed by a muggle. It just didn't make any sense.  
  
"I assure you all that it was indeed a muggle. A powerful one at that, but definitely not a wizard of our kind."  
  
Jabber again broke out among the Order before one member said,  
  
"What do you mean, 'Not a wizard of our kind.'?"  
  
Dumbledore looked out at the crowd around him before replying.  
  
"The man after talking to me and a Ministry wizard disappeared in a bright flash of light, without a wand."  
  
An outraged wizard spoke up at this statement.  
  
"Are you saying that this man who supposedly cut-off You-Know-Who's right arm and disappeared without a wand is not a wizard? How can one pathetic muggle defeat the greatest threat to our world? This must be some sort of scandal or hoax. No one can use magic without a wand, it's not possible."  
  
Many of the people there agreed with this man, but decided to keep silent and let Dumbledore speak.  
  
"There was indeed no deception of any kind for I used my magic to scan the man who attacked Voldemort. He was neither an imposter nor a liar, of that I am sure."  
  
At this statement many in the room developed fearful and confused faces. Not however all.  
  
"This man attacked the Dark Lord though didn't he? So that means that he is on our side," said the ever perceptive Professor Snape.  
  
"Though we don't know much about this man, it is believed that he is against Voldemort."  
  
Snape again questioned Dumbledore.  
  
"You didn't say that he was on our side."  
  
"It is not known what his motives are or how he decides to do them, but he is fighting Voldemort and that is what matters. On to our next topic of discussion, Harry Potter."  
  
Most of the people in the room who were at the fight bowed their heads in reverence for the boy that they couldn't protect while the others just stared at Dumbledore.  
  
"Most of us here know that the boy was never seen after the battle and will never be seen again. He was probably caught in the burning of his aunt's home and never was able to get out of the incinerating prison. Let us all have a moment of silence for the Boy-Who-Once-Lived (A/n: Haha I love that) and honor him for his deeds."  
  
The room became so silent that one could hear the footfalls of people walking outside.  
  
"Let the sacrifice of Harry and many others never be in vain and strike back at Voldemort while he is still weak."  
  
A loud roar was cried from the Order as they raised their goblets to a toast of the downfall of Voldemort and the avenging of the ones lost to him.  
  
The next day...  
  
Ron, Hermione, and Ginny woke up at 5:00 am to once again begin their summer training. Hermione and Ginny had become stronger in the past few weeks but had not changed much. For Ron it was a totally different case. Earlier in the summer, Ron wanted so desperately to become stronger than Harry and had trained every time he could. He was now equal to Harry's ability last year (A/n: how little he knows). Ron had become arrogant with his newfound strength and loved it. He thought that he was the center of the universe and that he should be treated with more respect and reverence than his brothers or Harry ever got. He wanted to be the best and nothing would stop him. With the news of Harry's death, he had two sides battling with each other inside of him. One was that now Harry was gone, he would be the new 'Golden Boy'. With all the training he was getting, how could he not? The other side of him, the honorable and just side, told him to train more to avenge Harry's death. Ron was just going to train however and maybe let a bit of both sides win. The first part was to study with Tonks on how to be live incognito. Tonks was a natural expert and was an excellent teacher. They could currently probably get past Filch if he was on patrol. This would have been essential if Harry had to go out into public or if he was sneaking off. Unfortunately, Harry was now 'dead.' Their second part of being taught was transfiguration by Remus Lupin. The usual being taught with books and practice was used here and nothing special happened. Their final section of training was dueling with Alastor Moody and Kingsley Shacklebolt. So far, none of them has lasted for more than two minutes against either of the opponents.  
Today was no different. They went through their usual routine and sat at the dinner table awaiting Mrs. Weasley to finish cooking. Hermione started a conversation by saying,  
  
"Why are we still training if Harry's now gone?"  
  
Ron was the first to respond.  
  
"Now that Harry's gone, they are going to need some leaders for the next generation of wizards. We will fit that description perfectly if we can just become stronger."  
  
"As much as I hate agreeing with Ron I have to say that he is right on this one," said Ginny. "They must need the next generation to help them in this war."  
  
Hermione just looked between the two and said, "Things would be so much easier if Harry was here."  
  
The conversation ended as Mrs. Weasley began passing out the food for dinner.  
  
hhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh  
  
I hope you like it. Read and review. Remember, the Harryx is gone next Chapter. Bye for now.  
  
Silent114 


End file.
